The Message
"The Message" is a song by Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five. It is featured in the film, Happy Feet when Seymour was the first student in Penguin Elementary to perform his heartsong in Miss Viola's class. This song is not featured on the soundtrack. Trivia *The song is sang again by Seymour as an adult in a scene where Gloria is singing her heartsong "Boogie Wonderland". Lyrics It's like a jungle sometimes It makes me wonder how I keep from goin' under It's like a jungle sometimes It makes me wonder how I keep from goin' under Broken glass everywhere People pissin' on the stairs, you know they just don't care I can't take the smell, can't take the noise Got no money to move out, I guess I got no choice Rats in the front room, roaches in the back Junkies in the alley with a baseball bat I tried to get away but I couldn't get far 'cuz a man with a tow truck repossessed my car Don't push me 'cuz I'm close to the edge I'm trying not to lose my head Uh huh ha ha ha It's like a jungle sometimes It makes me wonder how I keep from goin' under Standin' on the front stoop hangin' out the window Watchin' all the cars go by, roarin' as the breezes blow Crazy lady, livin' in a bag Eatin' outta garbage pails, used to be a f*g had sex and danced the tango, skip the life and dango A Zircon princess seemed to lost her senses Down at the peep show watchin' all the creeps So she can tell her stories to the girls back home She went to the city and got so so sadity She had to get a pimp, she couldn't make it on her own Don't push me 'cuz I'm close to the edge I'm trying not to lose my head Uh huh ha ha ha It's like a jungle sometimes It makes me wonder how I keep from goin' under It's like a jungle sometimes It makes me wonder how I keep from goin' under My brother's doin' bad, stole my mother's TV Says she watches too much, it's just not healthy "All My Children" in the daytime, "Dallas" at night Can't even see the game or the Sugar Ray fight The bill collectors, they ring my phone and scare my wife when I'm not home Got a bum education, double-digit inflation Can't take the train to the job, there's a strike at the station Neon King Kong standin' on my back Can't stop to turn around, broke my sacroiliac A mid-range migraine, cancered membrane Sometimes I think I'm goin' insane I swear I might hijack a plane! Don't push me 'cuz I'm close to the edge I'm trying not to lose my head It's like a jungle sometimes It makes me wonder how I keep from goin' under It's like a jungle sometimes It makes me wonder how I keep from goin' under My son said, Daddy, I don't wanna go to school 'cuz the teacher's a jerk, he must think I'm a fool And all the kids smoke reefer, I think it'd be cheaper if I just got a job, learned to be a street sweeper Or dance to the beat, shuffle my feet Wear a shirt and tie and run with the creeps 'cuz it's all about money, ain't a damn thing funny You got to have a con in this land of milk and honey They pushed that girl in front of the train Took her to the doctor, sewed her arm on again Stabbed that man right in his heart Gave him a transplant for a brand new start I can't walk through the park 'cuz it's crazy after dark Keep my hand on my gun 'cuz they got me on the run I feel like a outlaw, broke my last glass jaw Hear them say "You want some more?" Livin' on a see-saw Don't push me 'cuz I'm close to the edge I'm trying not to lose my head Say what? It's like a jungle sometimes It makes me wonder how I keep from goin' under It's like a jungle sometimes It makes me wonder how I keep from goin' under It's like a jungle sometimes It makes me wonder how I keep from goin' under It's like a jungle sometimes It makes me wonder how I keep from goin' under A child is born with no state of mind Blind to the ways of mankind God is smilin' on you but he's frownin' too Because only God knows what you'll go through You'll grow in the ghetto livin' second-rate And your eyes will sing a song of deep hate The places you play and where you stay Looks like one great big alleyway You'll admire all the number-book takers Thugs, pimps and pushers and the big money-makers Drivin' big cars, spendin' twenties and tens And you'll wanna grow up to be just like them, huh Smugglers, scramblers, burglars, gamblers Pickpockets, peddlers, even panhandlers You say I'm cool, huh, I'm no fool But then you wind up droppin' outta high school Now you're unemployed, all non void Walkin' round like you're Pretty Boy Floyd Turned stick-up kid, but look what you done did Got sent up for a eight-year bid Now your manhood is took and you're a Maytag Spend the next two years as a undercover f*g Bein' used and abused to serve like hell 'til one day, you was found hung dead in the cell It was plain to see that your life was lost You was cold and your body swung back and forth But now your eyes sing the sad, sad song Of how you lived so fast and died so young so... Don't push me 'cuz I'm close to the edge I'm trying not to lose my head Uh huh huh huh huh It's like a jungle sometimes It makes me wonder how I keep from goin' under Huh, uh huh huh huh huh It's like a jungle sometimes It makes me wonder how I keep from goin' under Huh, uh huh huh huh huh '' Gallery Happy Feet= happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1401.jpg|''Don't push me happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1404.jpg|'Cause I am close to the edge happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1410.jpg|''I'm trying not to lose my head'' |-|Miscellaneous= The MessageGMF.jpg|Single Category:Songs Category:Heartsongs Category:Music Category:Happy Feet Songs